Benson's Family
by ChapmanM95
Summary: Season 1 of S.V.U. Olivia Benson gets the shock of her life when her past comes back in the form of a 8year old girl. Secrets come out, lives are changed forever; and what connection does Olivia have to this girl? S.V.U does not belong to me, just this and my thoughts do.
1. Chapter 1

Walking into the bullpen that morning I was instantly aware of Munch and Elliot sneaking glances at me. Snaking it of I went and sat at my desk across from Elliot, putting my purse in the bottom right drawer; then proceeding to get started on the files on my desk as I pressed the power button for my desktop computer. The bullpen was a hum of activity that morning, the hustle and bustle drowning out into background noise as I read up on one of my closed cases so I could go in and testify tomorrow. Elliot was on his phone with another precinct, Munch was looking at a suspects phone records, Cassidy was sitting at his desk trying to figure out a victims financials, Jeffries was testifying in court, and the Caption was shut in his office.

The day was slowly going by with one new open and shut case of a husband raping and killing his wife in there home. The wife's screams had caused the neighbors to call 911, ware the police busted into the home to find the husband still stabbing his dead wife. Around lunch the Caption had come out of his office for the first time that morning, only to notify Munch, Elliot, and I that we were getting a new team member since Cassidy had requested a transfer after the case yesterday. Only to have Jefferies to surprise everyone and quitting right there in the middle of the bullpen.

Our two new members had just gotten out of a meeting with the Caption, and been introduced to everyone. Cassidy's replacement was a former narcotics cop by the name of Fin Tutuola. A tall buff African-American with his long hair pulled back into a low ponytail, dressed in red sweatpants a tight black muscle shirt and a matching red zip-up sweatshirt. He only had the shirt zipped half way to show of the bling around his neck. Jefferies replacement was a transfer from Atlanta PD by the name of Amanda Rollins. A tall, woman with long blond hair, and blue eyes. Dressed in a pair of tan boots, jeans, a white blouse and matching tan leather jacket.

"Excuse me, but I need to speak with a detective Benson." A tall blond dressed in a skirt, blouse, and matching jacket stated from the other side of the bullpen. "I'm detective Benson." I announce as I put the pen in my hand back into the holder on the corner of my desk. "My name is Cynthia Powers. May we talk, in private?" The women asks looking at me. "Anything you have to say to me, you can say it in front my caption and partner." I state pointing to both Cragon and Elliot. "Lets go into my office, shall we." Cragon says as he walks over and opens his office door allowing the three of us to sit down before he closes the door and sits behind his desk. "What is this about?" I ask impatiently. "March 13, 1992." Was all Cynthia said looking right at me.


	2. Chapter 2

"On March 13, 1992 you gave birth to your daughter and put her up for adoption." Cynthia says while looking at a packet of papers. "Are you her mother? Who the hell are you?!" I ask standing up. "No I'm not her mother, I'm her lawyer. Victoria Wolf is your daughters foster mother/manager." Cynthia calmly explained. "Her lawyer?" Elliot asks confused. "Yes detective Benson's daughter is a vary famous child actor." Cynthia said matter of fact as she quickly typed something into her blackberry. "Before we hear anymore, Liv is this true?" Cragon asked looking at me as I paced the office. "It was a closed adoption, I had just started on the force; and I sure as hell wouldn't leave her with my mother." I explain as I rake my hand through my hair and sit down in the chair I had vacated. It was quiet in the room for a moment as everyone starred at me, before there was a knock on the door behind Cynthia. I kept my head down as she went and opened the door, to ashamed to even look at the girl that had been escorted in. Taking a deep breath I looked up, only to come face to face with my daughter for the first time in eight years.

The girl sitting across from me was tiny. Her little rod thin legs barely looked strong enough to hold her up. She was short enough that her little feet didn't even reach the floor as she sat in the big leather chair. Blinking a couple times I finally focused enough to notice the girls long wavy brown hair that looked just like mine, and as I locked eyes with her I found my honey chocolate eye reflected back at me. "She looks like a miniature version of you Liv!" I heard Elliot exclaim as my daughter and I just stared at each other. "Detective Benson this is Aurora Addams, your daughter. "Her nose...Her nose is all her fathers." I say in a stunned whisper shaking my head. As everyone started talking, all I could do was stare at my little girl, while the noise around me just shifted into background noise. "Hi, I'm your mom." I surprise everyone as I smile at Aurora. "Why did you give me away?" Aurora asked crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at me. "I'm so sorry I gave you up, I've regretted it everyday; but I wanted you to have better then me.

"If it was a closed adoption, then how were you able to find Olivia?" Cragon asked from behind his desk as he glanced between me and Aurora. "You know you should always read the fine print detective Benson, the closed adoption contract that you singed had a life or death clause." Cynthia states with a smile as she hand me a copy of the contract I signed with bright neon purple highlighting the clause. "And just incase you wanted proof that my client is in fact the child you gave up for adoption eight years ago, a judge agreed that we could run Aurora's DNA against yours." Cynthia said as she handed me a completed DNA test that said with 99.99% positivity Aurora Serena Addams is my daughter. "Who's dying?" Cragon asked shocked. "Me." Aurora said raising her hand. "Aurora has what's called an Ewing tumor." Cynthia said. "My doctor said that since I have an A+ blood type it would be to risky for me to get a random blood transfusion, before I have surgery next month if I am to survive; I'll need you to get tested to see if you could give me my transfusion." Aurora explained with a cute frustrated look on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"I won't need to be tested, we both have the same blood type; and I'll gladly donate." I announce looking at Cynthia. "We still need you to be tested, just in case." Cynthia said as Victoria helped Aurora out of the chair so they could leave. "How do I get in touch, so I can be tested?" I ask standing up as I watch Victoria lead my little girl into the elevator. "Here have my card, just call my cell number sometime this week so we can set it all up." Cynthia said as she handed me a business card. "Thank you, and I'll call in the morning." I say taking her card. "I didn't want to discuss this in front of Aurora, but we got another hit in the system when we ran her DNA; more like two more hits." Cynthia says as she picks up her briefcase. "What are you saying?" I ask worriedly. "When we ran Aurora's DNA against yours in the system, we not only got yours back as her mother. We also got her fathers, and grandfathers." Cynthia explains handing me two more result packets. "Grandfathers? Fathers?" Cragon, and I say at the same time. I quickly shift the packets and read the one result I wasn't expecting. "I...I don't understand, I don't have a father; this has to be a mistake." I say confused as I set the test on Cragon's desk. "Liv." Cragon tried to interrupt. "My mother was raped, the man was never caught; so I don't have a father." I say ignoring Cragon. "Olivia." Cragon said again. "It can't be true, because if it is; then you have been lying to me for four years." I exclaim rounding on Cragon. "Actually I've known since you entered the academy, I just didn't know how to tell you; I didn't know if you knew. But once you came onto SVU and you told me the reason you're hear is because your father is a rapist, I...I didn't know what to do." Cragon said as he sat at his desk looking up at me with pleading eyes. "A real father would have sat me down and told me, a real father would have gotten me away from my abusive alcoholic mother! You...Your not my father." I hiss at him before turning on my heal and walking out of his office slamming the door behind me.

As I got to my desk I grabbed my things, before I walked out. Needing to walk of some of my anger, I went to central park. People were running in small groups, there were a couple of dog walkers; that's when I noticed them. The new mothers with there newborn babies. Feeling my eye starting to burn with tears I sat down on the next bench I found. As I sat there all I could do was stare at the women that I'm so incredible jealous of, yes I chose to give my baby away, but I was in no way able to take care of her at the time. Back then I was only able to plan at most one day at a time, and I was so scared that if I had kept her, that social services would knock on my door one morning and take her from me; or god forbid I got killed on the job and leave her. I was so absorbed in my thoughts, that I didn't even notice Cragon sit down next to me. "We had an affair, your mother and I. We met in a bar and slept together a couple of times, but a month later when I pulled my gun on a cab driver in a drunken rage; we had a fight. I was terrified at my own actions, the whole fight was about me trying to get your mother to join AA with me; only she refused and started screaming at me. I left after she through a bottle at me, went into AA became sober; then...then Marge died and I started drinking again. Finally got my drinking under control, only to be notified that I have a daughter in the academy." Cragon said as we both just stared strait ahead starring of into space. "Would you have...would you have tried to take me away from her?" I ask clearing my throat. "I. I have no clue, I like to think that I would have done the right thing; taking you to live with Marge and I. But I like to think that we went through what we did, so it could shape us into the person were supposed to be; if you hadn't grown up the way you did then you probably wouldn't be so grate with the victims." Cragon said thoughtfully as he turned to face me. "Ware do we go now?" I ask looking at my lap. "Now we talk about who the father is to my Granddaughter." Cragon said with a smile.

Wait! Wait! Wait, you and Elliot slept together at a mutual friends summer BBQ?" Cragon asked stunned. "Yup. I left in the morning before he had woken up, and with the amount of alcohol he drank I don't think he remembers. Kathy and Elliot were separated, even in the process of divorce, when we slept together; only three weeks later they found out she was pregnant with the twins." I explain wiping the tears from my face. "So because of that, you were never able to tell him about Aurora?" Cragon asks still a little confused. "What was I supposed to do, go over to his perfect house that he lives in with his perfect wife and perfect kids, and say hey Elliot remember me the women you slept with last month...well guess what you got me pregnant? No. so I moved out to California, ware I found a nice couple that would raise my baby, then I came home and went back to work." I ask annoyed while I plant my elbows on my knees and put by head in my hands. After a few moments of awkward silence I take a deep breath and stand up. "I'm having dinner with mom tonight, and I'm going to get some more of my questions answered; ill see you at work tomorrow." I say with a frown before waving to Cragon and walking off.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking into the semi-upscale restaurant in midtown Manhattan warring black slacks, a lavender tee and matching black blazer; I felt a little out of place. After a quick glance in the dining area and not seeing my mother, I looked to the left in the bar area. Sitting at left hand side of the bar all the way at the end, sat my mother drinking what looked like some fruity blue drink. Walking over to the empty seat next to my mother I quickly hung my jacket on the back of the barstool then sat down signaling for the bartender. "Evening Olivia." Mom greeted once her glass was empty. "Evening." I said shortly giving the bartender a quick nod as I received my beer. "Couldn't you have at least changed?" Mom asked annoyed as she looked at me for the first time since I sat next to her. "Please can we not get into this, I just got out of work." I said hotly before taking a drink of my beer. "What I'm not allowed to think you're making a fool of yourself? I mean why did you have to be a cop, why couldn't you just be a lawyer or teacher; something?!" Mom asked pissed as she ordered another drink. "God mom! I'm good at my job, I put rapists away! Why cant you be proud of that?!" I asked slamming my beer on the bar and turning to face her. "Don't you raise your voice at me Olivia, I'm still your mother!" Mom said icily while pointing a finger at me. "Some mother you are. You know what my only memories of childhood are? Not of playing dolls, going to the zoo, and having my mother hold or tucking me into bed. No, my memories are of a collage professor who got drunk anytime she didn't have work that slapped me around, learning how to do laundry by the time I was seven, a mother that was too busy finding a new boyfriend to pick me up from school; and finally a women that came after me with a broken tequila bottle when I said I was engaged." I said paying for my drink as I grabbed my jacket leaving my stunned mother behind. "Well it was all your fault anyway! I was just trying to make sure you didn't turn out like your father, a rapist!" Mom called spitefully after me. "See that's another lie, you might have been raped; but caption Don Cragon is my father. And by the way congratulations, you have an eight year old granddaughter that you are never going to see." I said rounding on my mother and getting in her personal space before I shook my head and walk out of the restaurant.

Closing my apartment door behind me I tossed my keys and purse onto the table by my door, while kicking of my shoes and hanging up my jacket in the closet. After making sure my door was locked, I went right into my bedroom putting my badge gun and cell on my nightstand; before heading into the bathroom for a shower. Standing under the hot water, I let the heat soothe and relax my tensed muscles; and finally let my mind start catching up with everything that had happened today. The little girl I gave up for adoption came looking for me so I could help her live through surgery, then finding out Cragon is my dad, and lastly having yet another fight with my mother. As the water started to cool I washed my hair and shaved my legs, then turned of the water and wrapped myself in my towel. Entering my room to get some pajamas, I was surprised by my phone ringing on my nightstand. "Benson." I answer as I put on a clean pair of underwear. _"Hey Liv, I was wondering if we could hangout tonight?"_ Detective Cassidy's some what slurred voice asked. "Cassidy, you're drunk; don't call me again." I said annoyed before snapping my cell closed. Once I was dressed in my sweats and a baggy tee, I went over to my closet. On the top shelf crammed way in the back was a small box. Taking the small box and sitting on my bed I could only look at it, before finally taking a deep breath and pulling the lid of. Inside was pictures, two hospital bands, and my copy of the adoption forms. I couldn't help smiling as one by one, the pictures captured my pregnancy. My stomach getting round and then big and bigger. The vary last picture in the box, was of me holding an hours old newborn baby girl; while her adoptive parents stood next to me waiting for me to hand her over.

Later that night once I had swept everything back into the box, and laid down in bed; I found that I couldn't sleep. My mind kept going over all the different what if's of my life. What if I had kept Aurora, but didn't tell Elliot he's the father? What if I had told Elliot about Aurora, would he have still stayed with Kathy? What if Kathy never got pregnant with the twins, would we have been a happy little family? At one point I became so restless that I got out of bed and had started pacing my apartment, just trying to work of some of my nervousness. Then a cold fear entered my body, what if Aurora wants nothing to do with me because she thinks I never wanted her. Which of course led to an even worse thought, what if Elliot hates me because I never told him about Aurora. By the time I had calmed myself down and actually got back to bed, it was past 2am. My phone ringing woke me a short three hours later. "Benson." I said tiredly. _"Liv glad I caught you, I'm giving you the morning of; I'll see you after lunch."_ Cragon announced and before I could argue he had hung up. Grumbling about how I didn't need any time of, and the strangeness of Cragon; I tossed my phone on the floor and went back to bed. Waking at 9am refreshed and ready to deal with my day, I quickly dressed in grey slacks, and a red blouse; and grabbed the box from my coffee table in the living room as I called Cynthia. _"Cynthia Powers."_ Cynthia answered in a professional tone. "Good morning Miss. Powers, this is Olivia Benson." I announce as I lock my door behind me. _"Good morning detective, what can I do for you?"_ Cynthia asked politely. "I called to set up an appointment for me to get tested, and I was wondering if I could talk to Aurora this morning; there are some things I would like her to understand." I asked cautiously. _"I'll call Aurora's primary doctor as soon as were done talking. About you seeing Aurora today, its up to her so I'll ask while I talk to the doctor."_ Cynthia said before we hung up. To help kill time I went to the coffee shop down the block, I sat at a patio table drinking coffee and eating an apple muffin; when Cynthia called back. _"The doctor can see all of us at 2:30pm next Monday, and Aurora gave the okay for you to come by in an hour."_ Cynthia explained. "Thank you I'll make sure to get the time of for Monday." I said gathering up my things as Cynthia gave me the hotel address.

"Thank you for seeing me today Aurora." I said as I sat a leather chair in the living room. "Cynthia told me you called this morning about giving me blood, thank you." Aurora stated as she sat on the couch across from me. "You need blood, and I can help; so I will." I said as my fingers traced the lid of the small box in my lap. We sat there for a moment in an awkward silence, until I took a breath and looked at Aurora. "The reason I wanted to see you today, is because I wanted you to know ware you come from; and hopefully get to know you a little bit if you wish." I said looking at the box in my lap. "What do you mean?" Aurora asked sitting up. "I met you dad at a friends BBQ party, we talked about everything and anything that day. I found out that he was getting a divorce from his wife and that they were separated, I told him I was single and just broke up with my collage boyfriend." I said while handing her the box. "It got late and we still kept drinking, then in the morning I woke up in a closet under the stairs. Both of us were only in our underwear, your dad was still asleep so I quickly got dressed and left. Two months later I found out I was pregnant with you, but I also found out that your father was back with his wife and that they were expecting twins. Instead of telling him I moved to California and had you." I explain as best as I can. Aurora was looking at a picture and holding the two hospital bands as she cried. "So you...What you said at the station was true, you wanted better for me?" She asked In a small voice. "Yes. If I had kept you I would never have left you in the care of your grandmother, and at the time that would have been my only option." I said a little embarrassed. "I have a grandma? What about a grandpa? Any other siblings?" Aurora asked starting to get excited. "Well you have your dads mom, your dad, his four kids, and my dad." I list while ticking them of on my fingers. "Why couldn't I stay with your mom?" Aurora asked as she looked through the rest of the box. "Your grandma likes to drink a lot, and we don't really get along; but I had dinner with her last night and told her about you. But what happened to your parents?" I said watching her look through the pictures. "They died in a car crash when I was five, they were on there way back to the studio after getting something to eat, Vicky adopted me after that." She announced looking sad. "I'm so sorry about your parents, the few times I met them they seemed nice." I said as I took her hand. "Who is my dad? She asked looking up at me. "His name is Elliot, we're partners at work; and after I leave here I'm going to talk to him." I said with a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking into the bullpen I was met with the sound of ringing phones, doors opening and closing, cops talking; and the usual hustle and bustle of my job. Elliot's desk was empty, his jacket, and keys gone. Cragon's office door shut, and I could see him sitting in his chair talking on the phone. With a sigh I walked over and sat at my desk to wait for Elliot to come back. "Hi we didn't get a chance to meet yesterday, I'm Amanda." Rollins introduced herself holding her hand out. "Olivia." I automatically reply as I shake her hand. "Sorry but Stabler's not here today, he got a phone call and went home." Rollins explained as she leaned against my desk. "When did he leave?" I ask worried. "About an hour ago, someone named Kathleen called him." Rollins stated with a shrug of her shoulders. "Thanks for telling me, I should probably head out before Cragon sees me here." I say as I start to gather my things only to see Rollins look behind me. "Liv I thought I told you that I didn't want to see you in here until Monday?" Cragon asked rhetorically. I slowly turned around in my chair only to come face to face with Cragon as he folded his arms across his chest, and before I could even open my mouth to respond he held up his hand keeping me quiet. "My office now." Was all he said as he turned and walked to his door.

"You wanted to talk?" I ask as Cragon shut his office door behind me. "What are we going to do?" Cragon asked as he sat behind his desk. "What are we going to do about what?" I ask confused while stepping forward. "About us. Do we act like usual, or do we actually admit that you are my daughter?" Cragon stated throwing a pen down on his desk. "Legally you are my father, but we both love our job to much to say anything and risk one of us being transferred. Maybe we just start with getting to know each other a bit better, and see ware it goes?" I state questionably as I put my head in my hands. "Get to know each other, I understand; could I meet my grandchild at least?" Cragon said with a big smile. "I don't know, you would need to call her and ask." I say thoughtfully as I saw Cragon nodding his head. "I told her about you this morning, when I went and saw her. She's so excited, she has a grandpa; you should have see her face, she had the biggest smile and her eye latterly lit up." I chuckle shaking my head. Cragon and I sit there in silence for a while, when suddenly I remember why I even came to work today. "I should go, I need to talk to Elliot and explain everything to him." I announce as I stand from the chair and only hesitating a moment before I quickly hug Cragon and leave.

Summing up all my courage I stood to my full height, set my shoulders, and knocked on the door. After a moment I heard the locks turn, and Kathleen opened the door as she talked on the phone. "Hi Liv, what brings you here today?" She asked as she let me into the entryway. "I came to talk to your dad, is he around?" I asked hesitantly. "He's in the kitchen fighting the disposal again." Kathleen said with a giggle as she took my hand and dragged me with her. "We really need to get this thing replaced, I'm tired of fixing it!" El said as Kathleen pulled me into the kitchen only to find Elliot still starring into the sink. "Daddy, look who's here!" Kathleen squealed letting go of my hand and ran over to El. "Could we talk for a moment?" I ask putting my hands in my pockets. "Kathleen sweetie why don't you go play with your siblings in the back yard." El said as he wiped his hands of on the red hand towel hanging of the stove. "I need to explain some things, but first I'm going to need to ask you a question." I say looking El in the eyes as we heard the back door shut behind Kathleen. "Why don't we talk in the living room?" El asks starring right back into my eyes. For a few moments there is nothing but an awkward silence between us as I try to get the courage up to have this talk with El. "Do you remember the BBQ right before Kathy told you about the twins?" I ask nervously. "Somewhat." Was all El said as he sat in the recliner in front of me with his arms crossed. "What is it you do remember, and please don't leave everything out." I ask as I scratched at my neck. "Mostly all I remember is drinking a lot, meeting a beautiful women, and waking in a broom closet in my underwear alone." El stated glaring at me. "Well you see, um, that women you met...was me. We talked that whole day, you told me about the pending divorce between you and Kathy, and I told you how I had just recently broke-up with my collage boyfriend We drank to much and ended up sleeping together in the broom closet." I confess trying to look El in the eye. "Why didn't you say anything?" El asked starting to get pissed as he shifted in his seat. "Because when we woke up I didn't think anything had happened between us, but two months later the stick turned blue, and by that time you were back with Kathy and expecting the twins. I just didn't know what to do after that." I explain as my face flushed and my eyes dropped to my lap out of shame. For a few minutes we sat there in an uncomfortable silence, the only sound was that of the clock ticking, and the kids outside. "Look as hard as it is for me to say this I understand why you did what you did, at the time you thought it was the best option...but know this you have lost my trust in you and I haven't forgiven you yet." El said sternly as we locked eyes. "I understand El, and just so you know I'll do anything to get your trust back, anything." I said as tears burned my eyes. "Anything?" El clarified with an evil smile. "Yes?" I said nervously. "Then you are going to sit down with me and Kathy, and you will tell my wife about our daughter." El said as he stood up from the recliner.


	6. Chapter 6

Looking back, I could understand Kathy being mad; but what I couldn't get was her whole reaction. Sure she and I never understood each other, but that didn't mean she had to explode at me. After El and I had sat Kathy down, and I had told her everything; Kathy went silent for a moment. That moment however was the silence before the storm. Kathy started accusing us of having an affair, and trying to turn the kids on her. When that didn't work, she started yelling even more; but the shocker was when El tried to calm her down and she slapped him and told him she was done. While El went and packed a bag upstairs Kathy turned to me and told me in no uncertain terms that her kids will have nothing to do with my little brat. The whole time I sat there silently fuming, not wanting one of the kids to come in and find us fighting. The second Kathy stopped to take a breath I grabbed my purse and walked out the front door. I stood there next to my car in front of the house waiting for El to come out, I figured the least I could do was give him a ride some ware. As I stood there waiting, I looked around the suburban queens neighborhood. Row upon rows of cookie cutter houses filled with families, with the only differences being what color painted the house. "I want to meet her." El stated as he stood next to my car causing me to jump a little. "I'll call her in the morning and ask, in the meantime jump in I'll take you ware ever you want to go." I said walking to the drivers side. "Could we just go to your place, I still have questions about all of this?" El asked as he tossed his bag in the back and sat in the passengers seat. "Sure, but do you think that's best; I mean I know Kathy's pissed but you two always work thing out." I stated enviously as I backed out of the driveway. "That's because you always talk me into getting back with her." El grumbled beside me. After that the rest of the drive was in silence.

Once back at my apartment El and I settled down on the couch with some beer. "What did you mean earlier in the car?" I ask starring at the beer in my hand. "Look the first couple of times Kathy and I separated all we needed was some space and time to cool of, then yhea I only went back for the kids; but lately Kathy and I have just gotten worse. If were around the kids it's not to bad, but once the kids are in bed for the night more often that not I'm sleeping on the couch because Kathy and I can't stop arguing over everything...the job...but mostly you." El explains before taking a gulp of his beer. "Why me? We work together, watch each others backs, nothing else." I wonder while shaking my head and taking a sip of my beer. "I...uh...said your name." El states out of the blue before getting up and going to the kitchen. Confused and a little intrigued, I got up and followed him through my apartment. "What do you mean you said my name?" I ask frowning as I sit up on my breakfast bar. "Can you please just drop this, pretend I didn't say anything?" El asks as he hides in my fridge. "Nope, not a chance El." I say smiling only El continues to hide in the fridge. "Oh god, you didn't; not while the two of you were having sex!" I ask grossed out and a little embarrassed. "No! No, I said your name in my sleep." El said blushing as he stood and faced me. We starred at each other for a few moments, then I picked up my cell and ordered us Chinese as El went to the bathroom. In just fifteen minutes, the food had arrived and we were sat on my couch again talking about Aurora. "So what happened to the couple that adopted her?" El asked around a bite of noodles. "When she was five, they left her at an audition to go get some lunch, they were in a fatal car accident on there way back to the studio." I explain as I pick at my food. Seeing the mood I had slipped into, El placed his food on the coffee table and walked over to my t.v. "What are you doing El?" I ask annoyed. "Putting in a movie, but all you have is sappy chick-flicks." El announced as he looked through my tiny pile of movies. "Ah found one!" El announced happily as he started the movie and sat back down next to me. So for the next two hours we were mesmerized by the force in Star Wars: Episode 1-The Phantom Menace.

My alarm going crazy in my bedroom, woke both of us up. We were still on the couch, El on his back with me laying on top of him wrapped in his arms. "What time is it?" El mumbled as his arms tightened around me. "Five." I say through a yawn as we both sit up and stretch. "I'll make the coffee, you get a shower; then you can call Aurora." El states as he moves towards the kitchen. With a shrug of my shoulders I get up and walk to my room closing the door behind me, get out some clean jeans black button up and a black leather jacket. Ten minutes later I walk out of my bedroom ready for the day, only to walk into El as he heads to the bathroom and hands of my coffee. I'm on my seconded cup when El walks out of my room talking on his phone. Silently I hand him a granola bar as we get ready to leave for work. "What did Kathy want?" I ask watching the traffic in front of us after El had hung up his phone. "She asked ware to send the divorce papers so I could sign them." El answers taking a bite of granola. "Already?! Don't the two of you have to talk with lawyers and argue over custody of the kids?" I ask shocked while pulling into the precinct parking lot. "We already had the papers drawn up from the last separation, so all we need to do is sign them and get them filed." El explains as we get out and walk into the precinct. The rest of the day goes by slowly with our desks covered in paperwork, at lunch El went to sign his divorce papers while I called Aurora and asked if she wanted to talk with us.


	7. Chapter 7

Right as El and I were leaving for a late lunch a case came in, a women came in claiming her husband had rapped her after a fight. The case was going round in circles with he said she said statements, and multiple different accusations being passed between the husband and wife. Once we had finally got enough to bring the husband in, his sergeant came in. In the blink of an eye all hell broke loose as the husband charged at his boss pulling his right arm back ready to deliver a right hook. Seeing that the sergeant had no ware to go I reached out to push her out of the way, only I ended up getting punched. The force of the punch knocked me back onto a couple of desks making my head bounce on the desktop. The next thing I know a couple of EMT's surrounded me, checking my eye's, my blood pressure, and the back of my head. "Liv, Liv are you okay?" El asked as he came to my side. "Beside the fact that there is a jackhammer wrecking havoc in my skull, I'm fine." I groan as an EMT helps me sit up. "Olivia do you want to press charges?" Cragon asked as he walked over. "Yes I want to press charges, I'll do the paperwork as soon as I get away from nervous nelly here." I stated as one EMT cleaned the cut on the back of my head causing me to swat him away. "Ma'am you need stiches, and X-rays for your jaw." The EMT stated pressing a bandage to the back of my head as I again swatted his hand away. "You heard him Liv, come on time to get you to the hospital." El stated as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I'm fine, I don't need to go to the hospital just get me some pain pills from my desk." I argued shoving El away only as I went to stand the room spun and my legs gave out, thankfully El caught me before I hit the floor. "Liv you can't even stand up by yourself, I'm taking you to the hospital no arguments." El stated wrapping his arm around me, practically carrying me out of the bullpen. "I'll bring her things!" Rollins called as El guided me into the elevator.

As the doctor was checking my eye's with his penlight, I saw El in the hallway on the phone. After all the annoying questions were answered the doctor snapped on some latex gloves and pulled his suturing kit around behind me so he could sow up the cut on the back of my head. Just as the bandage was pulled of El came back in the room. "I just got of the phone with Aurora, she wants us to stop by after were done here so she can see for herself that you are still alive." El stated with a chuckle as he held my hand. Soon the numbing medication kicked in and all I could feel was a funny pulling sensation in the back of my head. While the nurse was giving me a rundown of care for the cut and what to look for to come back, as El went to get the car. As soon as I sat in the car I took my phone from the cup holder next to me and called Cragon, after that the rest of the car ride was as quiet as possible.

"You're really alright?" Aurora asked wrapping her arms around me the moment I walked into her hotel room. "Yhea I'm fine, just a bump on the head." I explain wrapping my arms around her as El shut the door behind us. "It's a little more than a bump on the head Liv, the doctor gave you ten stiches and you have to take medication." El grumbled as he walked over to the living room. "I thought you said you were okay?!" Aurora stated hugging me tighter. "Baby I'm fine, the doctor only gave me the medication as a precaution." I soothed Aurora as I glared at El. "Who's that?" Aurora asked pointing at El while I led her to the couch. "Aurora It's not nice to point." I state gently taking her hand. "Sweetheart do you remember what we talked about this morning when I called?" I asked holding her tiny hands. "You asked if I wanted to meet my dad, that if I wanted the two of you would come over around lunch time." Aurora stated as she played with my hands and peeked over at El. "That's right. Aurora this is Elliot Stabler, your father." I said introducing them to each other. "Hello Aurora, do you like to draw?" El asked smiling as he held out paper and gel pens. "Hi." Aurora said shyly as she plucked the items from El. Soon the three of us were sat around the coffee table drawing and getting to know each other. We quickly learned Aurora's favorite color is purple, her favorite show is _Dragon Tales_ , and that she had lost a tooth that morning when she bit into her toast. At first Aurora was fairly shy around El, but once he started talking about the latest episode of _Dragon Tales_ , they became fast friends. "So I was told I have older siblings, what are there names?" Aurora asked starring at El as we played tic-tac-toe. "You look just like your mother when you do that." El mumbled with a small smile. Aurora just continued to stare at him not looking amused. "Well my oldest her name is Maureen she's 15, then there is Kathleen she's 10, then you're two months older then twins Dickie and Lizzie." El explained as he pulled a family picture from his wallet. "Who's that?" Aurora asked pointing at the picture as she sat next to El. "That is my ex-wife Kathy." El explained letting Aurora take the picture. "So are the two of you getting married?" Aurora asked with a smile as she looked up at us.


	8. Chapter 8

"Aurora sweetheart it doesn't work like that." I explained slowly as the shock of the question faded. "Well why not? You're my parents, parents are supposed to be married right?" Aurora asked confused as she started crying. "Not all parents are married, mine aren't and your father's are divorced." I pointed out thoughtfully as Aurora continued to cry. We continued to try and sooth Aurora, only nothing was working; she just kept crying until she fell asleep in our arms. "What do you suppose set her off?" I asked El as I gently laid Aurora on the couch and covered her up in a Barbie blanket. "She's an eight year old girl, how am I supposed to know?" El asked with a sigh as we sat on the couch across from our daughter. "Your so good with her El, she was practically in your lap within thirty minutes of meeting you; and here I am confused about her favorite TV show." I groaned into my hands after a few moments of awkward silence. "Are you going to adopt her, or are you doing this surgery thing and never seeing her again?" El asked as he watched Aurora sleep curled up in her pink Barbie blanket. "I'd love to adopt her El, but you know as well as I do how difficult that could be. I'm single, work all hours, have no family to watch her, and I live in a single room apartment." I explain standing up and starting to pace the living room floor. "Were her parents, we should be raising her Liv. We could move in together and I'm sure Cragon will do what he can." El offered hopefully as he watched me pace. "You want to live together? El if we do that then we can't work together, you know that!" I exclaim while standing there in the middle of the living room starring in shock at him.

Before El can respond the hotel door opens and Cragon walks in with a light brown teddy bear held in his left hand. "I...uh came to see my granddaughter, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Cragon stated standing in the doorway. For the rest of the day the tree of us stayed in the hotel room getting to know Aurora, and slowly becoming a family; and that night we all left with smiles on our faces "Liv I think we should talk." El states as we walk into my apartment that night. "Alright, why don't you order the food while I get changed." I offer while making my way to my bedroom. There's no talking as we take turns using the bathroom, there's no talking as we grab a couple of beers from the fridge and settle on the couch. Finally after I paid and tipped the deliveryman and the food had been sat on the coffee table, El looked at me. "I think we should talk, set everything on the table." El states seriously as we lock eyes. "Okay what do you want to talk about first?" I asked trying to stall for more time. "Aurora needs parents to raise her, not a manager or lawyer." El explained before taking a sip of his beer. "El you know I agree, but I'd never get approved to adopt her, and neither would you." I stated sadly as I curled up in the corner of the couch. "I have an idea, why don't we go see Alex tomorrow and get some legal advise, then we could talk out our options; Okay?" El asked hopefully as he held out a carton of noodles for me. "But Alex is an ADA." I pointed out between bites of noodles confused. "Yes but, maybe she knows someone we can talk to." El said after swallowing his mouthful of food.

"Let me get this strait. The two of you have an eight year old daughter together that is sick, and you want to try and adopt her?" Alex stated confused as we sat in her office. "Yes Alex we have a daughter, she's being fostered by her manager at the moment. But El and I would like to know all of our options, before we even think about talking to Aurora's lawyer." I stated frustrated as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Alright, I do know someone that could help; let's go." Alex said with a sigh as she got up out of her chair and led us over to the elevators and pressed the down button. Once we arrived on the third floor Alex led us down the winding hallways and twisting corridors all the way to the back of the building and quickly knocked on a simple office door. "Casey you in, I have some friends that could use your expert help?" Alex called opening the door a crack. "Come in." A voice called from in the office. As we filed into the room we were met with a redheaded women sitting behind a large wooden desk as she talked on the phone and wrote something in some files. "Olivia, Elliot this is my friend Casey Novak. Casey these are the detectives I'm always talking about." Alex introduced us before sitting in one of the chairs in front of Casey's desk once the read-head had hung up the phone.

"What can I do for you two detectives?" Casey asked folding her hands on the desk in front of her. "Well we came for some legal advise regarding our daughter. She's being fostered by her manager right now, and we would like to adopt her." I explained after I had sat down in the remaining chair in the office. "Why is she being fostered?" Casey asked confused as she started getting paperwork out to make our case. So for the next hour and a half we sat there explaining our reasons and answering all the questions that Casey asked. "Why don't the two of you sit down together sometime and talk this through, you're also going to need to talk to your daughter. If after all that you still want to go through with the adoption, then I'll gladly write up your paperwork and hand it into the agency." Casey offered as we all stood up and shook hands. "Thank you we will." El said placing his hand in the middle of my back and leading me out of the office. After we said good-by to Alex, we went across the street to the park for a walk. "What do you think Liv?" El asked while we walked past some kids playing soccer. "Well the only thing that makes sense, to guarantee us being able to adopt Aurora; is to get married." I said looking El in the eye.


End file.
